Snowflakes
by Shikiftw
Summary: No one would have realized that climbing up clock towers would nearly cause them to fall to their deaths, nor would it change their life. But it happened and Roxas was only so 'glad' it happened. AkuRoku.


**Hello everybody~**

**This is a re-edited version of a short chapter I wrote and I honestly have no idea how far it will go because I'm writing based on what I feel at the moment but hopefully I can persevere on with this! Also, pardon me if I write them a little OOC. I'm writing for fun and trying to keep them the way they would act in situations. (:**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Adventure & Fun Time**

The birds chirped melodiously as beautiful snowflakes floated down from the gray skies. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was hidden behind the big fluffy clouds floating almost lazily around, occasionally peeking out and shining it's bright rays of light down. This was definitely a perfect morning to wake up to for any normal kids. Too bad Roxas Strife was anything but normal.

And annoyingly, his alarm had decided to be a pain in the ass, finishing up the wonderful job of waking said boy up with its loud and continuous beeps.

_Beep. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-._

The pleasing sound of the alarm clock sailing through the air and smashing onto the wall echoed across the room as Roxas smirked blearily from his bed. That would teach the little bugger a lesson. Then again it was too late considering he had already been disturbed from his sleep.

Roxas groaned as he lifted himself off the comforts of his bed, shivering slightly as he placed his feet on the cold wooden floor. He sighed to himself as he now eyed the broken pieces of what was once his alarm clock lying on the ground. Routine. Reaching towards his bedside drawer, he grabbed out yet another alarm clock and placed it on the drawer top.

"God-damned alarm clocks..."

With that, he padded lazily towards the bathroom, rubbing at his eyes as if he was able to rub away his sleepiness. It didn't work of course but it felt good anyway. The tired blonde looked up at himself into the mirror. One would say that Roxas Strife was a pretty handsome boy, with a fair complexion, cerulean bright eyes that seem to draw people in, a cute nose and pearl white teeth which were hidden behind his thin lips. But that didn't matter. Because Roxas didn't want any attention. He just wanted people to leave him be.

"It's Christmas already. How absolutely _wonderful_." He muttered to himself softly, adding much sarcasm at the wonderful part as he cleaned up and dressed in his usual outfit. Slowly, he slipped on his inner black zip-up shirt with a cross as a zipper before grabbing his cream white jacket with red linings and checker patterns lined around the and wearing it over the shirt. It was a cold day after all and he wasn't too keen on freezing out later. Next he wore his baggy pants which was grey from the top and then layered at the bottom into a dull creamy grey shade.

Nonchalantly, he headed out to his room, grabbed his trusty chequered wristband and his black and white fingerband which his slipped on his left wrist, index and middle finger respectively. With that the blonde boy was set and ready to explore.

- **o v o** -

"Roxas! You're up right? Come on down and eat your breakfast!"

He rolled his eyes as he heard his mother yelling up from the living room before heading down sluggishly. Taking a seat at the dining room, he dug into his breakfast. Apparently she was probably in a good mood considering he was having pancakes now.

"Are you going out later today?" She questioned, placing a cup of milk beside him as she seated herself at the opposite end of the table, a weary smile on her face as she opted for toast.

He was annoyed, because he hated it when she acted like she cared. _If she cared so much she wouldn't have done all those stupid things. _He thought spitefully but he bit back his thoughts and nodded curtly before grabbing hold of the glass of milk and chugging it down.

Finishing his breakfast hastily, cause he wanted so badly to just get out. Get out of this fake fake house where his mother was pretending to be the mother she wasn't. He yelled out a curt goodbye by habit before heading out of the house. A sigh of relief released as soon as he stepped out of the door, closing it behind him as he walked off.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he made his way towards his usual hangout area. Twilight Town may be congested with people, but it never failed to make him feel as though he was alone in this town. Alone amongst all the other people living their lives here. Soon the familiar clock tower came in sight and he smiled just slightly before speeding up a little.

'Roxas, Roxas. How ironic that during the period of joy and happiness, you're going to spend Christmas all alone.' He thought to himself, a pained smile plastered onto his face as he gazed up at the clock tower almost longingly. Just sometimes, sometimes he wished things didn't happen the way it did. Then maybe he wouldn't have to face his fake fake mother and maybe, just maybe he would be having fun during this Christmas like he used to have fun all those times before.

- **o v o** -

Soon he was at the base of the clock tower and making his way up. While this was his usual hangout, he had never really climbed up to the top of the clock tower itself. He merely liked to chill in one of the cafe nearby or occasionally bring along his skateboard to roam around, but never far from the clock tower. It was as if just the sight of the clock tower was calming enough for him. Previously he didn't bother to climb up the clock tower because it never occurred to him to do so.

But today was different. Maybe it was the need for adventure, the need for fun, or maybe it was because he wanted to do something different today which was why he was making his way up the clock tower.

Soon enough he reached the top and reaching out to open the small door, he frowned when it refused to budge. Giving a short growl, he pushed harder and slammed against the door with his shoulder before it finally slammed open. Immediately he had a mini-heart attack when he flung himself out since he didn't expect it to open so suddenly. He gripped hard onto the knob and shivered at the cold wind that blew against his form, small flakes of snow already sticking onto his clothes, hair, everywhere.

Feeling the adrenaline, he grinned widely as he cerulean eyes gazed out in amazement at the beautiful sight. Slowly he inched forward, careful since he had no intention of falling to his death, near the edge of the clock tower as he looked out. The results of this 'adventure' had definitely been proven to be fruitful. But then again he never expected his adventure to nearly cause his death as he tripped over something on the ground. He yelped, flailing around as he fell forward.

His mind was blank and he all but processed the hand that had shot out and grabbed his waist. His eyes which were gazing out in amazement was now wide open with shock as he started to break out in cold sweat, staring down at the base of the clock tower. It took a few seconds before he flinched back immediately, falling back and clenching his clothes above his frantically beating heart. It was then that he noticed the hand clutched tightly around his waist that he realized there was another guy just behind him.

The guy groaned, rubbing his head since when the little blonde had fell back, he had fallen onto him which resulted in him losing his balance and hitting his head as he fell along. Was the kid here to suicide, was the first thing to guy thought and he was honestly about to give the kid a piece of his mind before he felt the boy fumbling away from his grasps and growling darkly at him.

"What the HELL? Were you trying to KILL me?! Because of you I could have fallen and damn hell ended up dead and mangled down below!" Roxas all but yelled out as he stood up and faced the guy, furious as his heart continued to beat frantically against his chest. His face was absolutely pale with only the slightly dust of pink, probably from anger. Finally he got a good look at the guy, taking it the crazy outrages crimson coloured hair the lanky guy had, with bright seafoam green eyes that was currently staring at him incredulously with his sharp features at those inverted teardrop tattoos he had on his cheeks below both his eyes.

All in all, he was summed up to be a weird and psychotic guy in Roxas's mind, which was not impressed at all.

'This was going to be an _adventurous and fun_ day indeed.' Roxas groaned in his head as he glared at the guy. He swore that if looks could kill, the guy would have be incinerated on the spot and having his ashes flying down Twilight Town.

- **o v o** -

The redhead on another hand was thoroughly stunned, while the kid in front of him was cute, he definitely was not expecting a possible suicide case to yell at him for saving his life. His shocked face morphed slowly into a frown as he dusted himself and stood up slowly, wincing as his head throbbed while he did so. He gave a smirk when he realized he stood almost a good half a head taller than the small kid while the small kid merely glared even harder at that realization.

Slowly he bent down so that his face was levelled with the blonde. "Aww kid. Really? I just saved your life here you know. You're the blockhead who wasn't looking where he was walking anyway." He drawled slowly in a slight mocking tone as his seafoam eyes twinkled mischievously.

Roxas sputtered slightly, flushing even further because the guy did have a point. He had been focused on looking out instead of where he was stepping, but hell would turn over if he gave the crazy guy the chance to take advantage of the situation.

"Well maybe if you weren't lying around, I wouldn't have to look at where I was stepping!" Gritting out his words, he half contemplated whacking the guy on the head.

"Ha! So you admit you weren't pay attention to where you were walking~" Axel said in a singsong tone before tsking and standing up straight, waggling his finger in front of the blonde's face. He was definitely enjoying how he could get the kid riled up so easily. Roxas on the other hand was having a field day trying not to explode and just shove the guy off the clock tower.

Twitching, Roxas just turned abruptly and headed towards the door. He was not going to endanger his life here trying to refrain from murdering the crazy redhead and getting himself in jail for it. Closing the door with a slam, he marched down to the base of the clock tower. However a thought struck him just as he closed the door when he got out and a wicked grin crossed his face. Grabbing a stick lying on the ground, he jammed it through the handle of the door, 'locking' the door in place.

Finally he stalked away, determined to treat himself to some seasalt ice-cream at the cafe he usually patronized to cool himself down. Not that the snow wasn't already doing that, but seasalt ice-cream always made him happier. Though he chuckled darkly, imaging the redhead panicking when he realized he was locked in. He wasn't too worried though because it was just a stick jamming the door, the guy could easily get out if he slammed the door enough to break the stick.

So maybe the adventure and fun was still there, it just wasn't how he thought it to be but when he heard the loud swearing muffled by the door from the clock tower a distance away, he relaxed into his seat and smiled to himself.

However, he never knew that this encounter was going to change his whole life.

* * *

**And this is the end of the first chapter~! Hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be more AkuRoku interaction in the next chapter!  
****Oh and more information about Roxas's life maybe. I'm planning to involve Sora in the story along with Riku as well. :  
****Hmm the Organization may be involved in my story, I'm still not too sure if I should include them because I don't intend to drag this story too much.  
****Review please?**

**- Shiki**


End file.
